Lydia "Lightning Bolt" Bailey
Lydia "Lightning Bolt" Bailey is known as "The sporty chick". She is sixteen years old and comes from Isleton, California. She was originally a member of the Diseased Dustbunnies, then the Noxious Dustbunnies after the teams merged. She was the "key player" on the Diseased Dustbunnies, being the one to be captured in the Hideo or go-Die challenge. Personality Lightning is a very fun-loving girl with a passion for sports. Her favorite is tennis, but she'll play almost anything (mostly team sports). She doesn't like forming close relationships with others and can be over competitive with an "I can do it all myself" attitude, causing her teammates to sometimes feel left out. Likes: Sports (tennis epically!), Insects (like bees and butterflies), anything in white or light blue colors, the sky (day, night, sunrise, and sunset!), the ocean, pop music, ice cream, photography Dislikes: Arachnids (like spiders), vegetables (only the gross ones like Brussels sprouts though), very dark places (like caves), really heavy punk-style music Backstory When she was younger, Lightning had a great group of friends throughout her elementary years. When she got to sixth grade, all of them just started ignoring her for a reason that she never figured out. After that, she started moving around a lot because of her parent's jobs, so she never got to make more close friends. She doesn't like getting very close to people now because she thinks that they will be the same as her old friends and just abandon her again.She hit a kind of teen phase around the age 13, in which she died her hair blue and started calling herself Lightning Bolt. Her parents always thought that she'd grow out of it, but she never did. Now she feels very exposed whenever her hair is it's normal brown color or if someone calls her Lydia. Relationships Overall, Lightning has managed to have pretty good relations with almost every contestant. Some of her more notable relationships are posted below. The Diseased Dustbunnies team: Lightning became the self-declared "leader" of the team, which no one opposed. She helped lead them to vicotry in the Telephone Relay and escape the Haunted House. The team became very close after the first challenge and managed to win both the Telephone Relay and the Cooking for Animals challenge. Will: Out of the Diseased Dustbunnies team, Lightning is the closest to Will. After he surprised her by breaking the nerd stereotype in the Telephone Relay, she professed an interest in creating an in-team alliance with him, stating that they were the two strongest players left on the team. He agreed, and they worked together on the Cooking for Animals challenge to capture a bear. Paige: Another member of the Diseased Dustbunnies, Lightning wanted to eliminate her after they lost the first challenge, stating that she did the least to help the team and would have to leave. She managed to convince some others, including Will and Eddie, to vote with her, but her campainging was unsuccessful and Paige remained in the game. Eddie: One of the competitors Lightning managed to convince to vote for Paige. They agreed on possibly being in an alliance after the teams merged, Lightning stating that he was too much of a "nice guy" to stay in otherwise. Pepper: Lightning and Pepper bump into one another in the first challenge, resulting in a member being kicked off both their teams. Lightning's skirt landed on Pepper when she was stripping down during the Telephone Relay, leading to embarrassment on her part. She apoligizes during the Cooking for Animals challenge, and gives him a mouse to feed their team's owl. She comes up and talks to him at the start of the Darkness Falls challenge before she is "caputred".